


in the middle

by okaypottah



Series: Malace [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec, M/M, Malace, Malec Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jace Wayland, Top Magnus Bane, malace smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaypottah/pseuds/okaypottah
Summary: malace smut pt 1 bc there's lack of it on this website





	in the middle

**Author's Note:**

> UNFINISHED WORK. PART TWO COMES OUT LATER.
> 
>  
> 
> publishing this because my brother comes home tomorrow and he can be p nosy so i don't want him to question why i have an unfinished gay threesome smut in my docs

"Yeah, I know, I'm getting there. I called him, but he's not picking up." Jace speaks into the phone, climbling up the stairs to Magnus' loft cause the elevators were already taken and he's in a hurry. "You sure he's here, right?"  
  
"Are you kidding? It's Alec, of course he's at Magnus'." Izzy says, and then there's shuffling on her side. "Get him here soon. I don't think Dad's gonna appreciate the delay."  
  
"Well, he better." Jace scoffs, walking out and into the hallway and within a few quick strides, he was in front of the huge, black doors that'd become all-too familiar in the last few months.  
  
Seeing as he had access from being a regular visitor, he easily pushes them open and saunters in.  
  
"Hey, look, I'm here. We'll be with you in a few. See you later." He says, walking to the bedroom as the other rooms appeared empty, and hangs up after she bids him farewell as well.  
  
Phone still in hand as he checked some text messages from others with furrowed brows, he absentmindedly pushes the doors open and walks in.  
  
"Magnus, have you seen Alec, we need to get back to the-"  
  
He's four long, fast steps in the room when he looks up and freezes. Then, it all registers.  
  
Moans. Whimpers. Skin slapping against skin.  
  
Magnus grunts, stilling his movements and eliciting a whine from Alec who, seemingly oblivious to the new presencd, had his legs thrown over Magnus' shoulders, his cock buried deep in his- his parabatai's --  
  
What the _fuck_.  
  
"Jace?" Magnus' eyes meet him, confusion and annoyance flickering through them.  
  
He then pulls out of Alec, just like that, who gives the barest of gasps at the movement and then his eyes fall on Jace, widening and it looks like he wants to cover his body but his hands refuse to move from where they were over his head, even without restraints.  
  
Magic then, Jace thinks then mentally slaps himself.  
  
"-stand there with nothing to say then better you leave cause we have work to get back to."  
  
Jace focuses back on Magnus' words, turns to face him, and if you think the sight of his messy dark hair, well-toned arms crossed over his chest glistening with sweat and narrowed dark eyes on him makes him want to reach over and kiss him, then you're utterly mistaken.  
  
(No, you're not.)  
  
"I .. uh, Alec is needed back at the Institute. But uh, we'll manage. Nevermind. I should- I should go?"  
  
Words tumble out of his mouth and he knows he's not making any sense if the amused glint in Magnus' eyes is any indication.  
  
"Sure." He drawls out, but doesn't move, eyes intently focused on Jace.  
  
Jace opens his mouth, and then closes it as no words come out. Okay, he walked in on his hot parabatai having sex with his equally hot boyfriend.

Cool. That's cool. 

He can hear Alec's ragged breathing in the side of the room, hear him squirming to ease his own erection and it takes everything he has in him to not sneak a glance.  
  
Just turn around and leave already, goddamnit.  
  
But no.

His feet remain planted on the red carpeted floor, refusing to obey. His own breathing is getting heavy, the prominent smell of sex in the room making his own pants tight. 

"Well," Magnus speaks up after what seems like an eternity, taking a step towards him, "if you're not gonna leave, then join."  
  
He offers a hand to Jace, keeping his face passive, who looks at it like he'd never seen a hand before. His head processes the meaning behind his words and he jerks back.  
  
"Wha- No. No. This- I can't- he's my parab-" At this he looks at Alec, meeting his eyes, and has to squeezes his eyes shut as the sight makes him want to walk over there and just fuck him deep and ha-  
  
"You know you want to, Jace." Magnus says as if reading his mind. Then he looks at Alec, naked and beautiful on the bed and his eyes visibly soften. "And Alexander here wants it too."  
  
Jace's head snaps up at this and he looks at Alec who's eyes widen, cheeks flushed. "I- Magnus! We're parabatai. We can't." 

Magnus speaks again, this time his voice an octave lower and commanding, "Do you want to or not, Alexander?"  
  
Much to Jace's surprise, Alec's head lowers, some of his hair falling into his face and Jace hears him inhale sharply before saying.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
It sends a pulse of heat straight to his dick and he has to bite the insides of his cheeks to supress the moan that threatens to escape his lips.  
  
"Good." Magnus is beside Alec in a second, gentle fingers brushing his hair out of his face. "That's okay, darling."  
  
His eyes dart to Jace standing there, unsure of what to do, and he raises his hand. With a snap of his finger, Alec's hands become free but he remains in the position, clearly waiting for Magnus' further instructions.  
  
The obedience, eager to please, makes Jace let out a low growl in the back of his throat.  
  
"Alexander, darling, do you think you can strip Jace off of his clothing?"  
  
Alec's eyes meet Jace's, and Jace sees the uncertainty in then, but when Magnus gives his thigh a light squeeze, he stands up and walks over to Jace.  
  
Wordlessly, he pushes his jacket off his shoulders and slips it out of his arms, allowing it to drop to the floor. His long fingers grab the hem of the shirt he's wearing and he pulls it over his head and off, letting it join the jacket on the floor.  
  
His eyes run over the skin filled with runes, lips parting just the slightest and suddenly Jace can't control himself anymore.  
  
He places a hand on the crook of his neck and tugs him forward, crashing their lips together. Alec's lips are soft, and it brings a feeling unlike any other when he probes his tongue inside the taller boy's mouth.  
  
He nips at Alec's bottom lip, eliciting a moan from him as his hands fumbles with Jace's pants. But then, there's a snap and they're gone, thanks to Magnus and his growing impatience.  
  
Alec breaks the kiss to look at Magnus who gives him a small nod with a soft smile. He looks at Jace and, all while maintaining eye-contact, drops to his knees.

Jace can feel his heart hammering away in his chest. 

 _It's happening,_ he thinks, _fuck, it's really happening._

 

TBC . . . 

**Author's Note:**

> stay tuned kiddos mama will be back for further sinning
> 
> comments amd kudos appreciated! also if you have any malace recs, pls let me know, thanks.


End file.
